Ice packs and hot water bottles are types of therapeutic devices which have existed for many years. They have been used to apply heat or cold to a person for only comfort purposes, i.e., to heat or cool the wearer, or to deal with pain reduction or healing if certain types of injuries or the like exist.
Ice-filled collars to cool a persons neck have previously existed. However, they often are uncomfortable to wear, and are often either difficult or messy to fill with ice or the like. Most such collars are unattractive, and do not lend themselves to style or the display of designs or messages which are common with sportswear attire.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a therapeutic collar which can easily be filled with a heating or coolant material, and which will prevent the material from leaking while the collar is being worn.
A further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic collar which is comfortable to wear.
A further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic collar which has an attractive design and which is aesthetically compatible with sportswear.
A further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic dollar which has an appropriate exterior surface for fixing slogans, designs or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic collar which is economical of manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.